


The Mega Fic

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kirby (Video Game), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Portal (Video Game), Star Wars, Super Mario Bros., Team Fortress 2
Genre: 00mariofan4eva00, 0jedi234, cyberking098
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm woerking with some friends a to make a lot of fics with some friends cyberking098 and 00mariofan4eva00 to make a fic! called the Mega Fic I hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THIS PART BY 00MARIOFAN4EVA00

**Author's Note:**

> (wich it is a crossoaver of Mario and other things, also the Mario part is mario64 and mariocart and papermario)

It was so nice day out, in the castels outside, that Mario was haveing picknick with princsse peach. “pass the pasta” says Mario and peaceh pased it and he ate it, it was good,. “Mario I love the good time were haveing peach said” and Mario only keps eating bacsue hes hungry fror pasta. But then the sky was dark. “oh no the rain! But whetherman says its suny today?” “well he is wrong” but it wasn’t’rain!!! The sky thundered and the sky turned into space but with still had clouds? A metor came from the sky an landed in there dessert, over in the shiftinsand land like from mario64. “fwhat was it?” Mario thoughts and gose therer. “but wait Mario” peacsh stopped him but he still went. He got into on his mariocart and drives their real fast like turbomushrooms with 150cc !! when he gets their he finds it istnt a metor but a badguy!! He heas gay hare but is not old, its weard because greay hair is for old pepple, also he has very long sowrd and one wing like angel. “hello Mario” “who are you” “I am sephroth!!” saphiroth went at him with swrod and Mario almosts got cut but he jump high and tries land on his head like jumpattack but its no good, hes deffence is to high. “haha fool you don’t have theright badge for this atack on me, now die,” and he cut Mario. “ow” and Mario fell and his blod soaks the sand and he lays and his eyes were black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0jedi234 not: i also descided to make eit with the team FOrtress 2 chararacters becaue i been playing That game alot and its good game!) IS SPILERS FOR THE STORY

Meanwhoiles nearby in the desesert that Marioa nd spehrieth had just fught in the Heavy and the medic and also the pyro and solder and sniper and demoman with scout oo were in kign of the hills Badlands fightigng iff the blue gusy and having a hard time over it.

"They uber!" Demoman said but pryo only said "mmmf" so they had to retrat/. Deeper into the desert where thy say the place with Marios and Sepiroth but in the distonce so they were far away still  
"Whot is happening ofer there?" and Medic was confused

"Snipings a good jorb mate" Sniper sid and rosed his rifle an headhsot Seporioth who feell down in the sand

'"Ill be riaght mack!' and scout took Heaevy's ssandvich and raun usin g his fast to give to mario who got a lot of health back! "Thonks for the saving me but I don't knowing" Mario was confuse but he trosted Scout so Scout said "Im scout" but then  
Sophiroth raise his sword like poweorful but then Heavy was there with uberchairg from Meic and sord didnd do a lot much. "Ergh! This angry!" sifiroth angred and flew off with "on day soon i will have more powerand you cont stop be then and then he was gone in the sky"

"Hmmph" pyro said and sodleir only nodded "He has too much fight for us to win normal"

"So we have to find a way to mario said" and they went off to fend his wokness


	3. MY PART BY CYBERKING098

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anoher by cyberking098: my part is very longer a lot and i dont know abot final Fantasty but 00mariofan4eva00 told me dome and i am prety sure that it culd be even more so if we cobmine the final fantasy with the fist ones even more so i guesed.

Speiroth flied to al the way the sky and finaly reached his sercret bass in another dimonsin. in there was his scret leder friends and he went up to one and said "sory guys i did not mean so" but the secret leader was learning so far that he was frihten sephiroth but spef wold bever say becaise he would lose all his evil stret cred. The scret leader was not imprased though and said "sefirot you have suck very a lot and must be punished" and sef said "no way " and the secret lager says "fine but i will watzh you until you do good more evil well" "Yes "replis seph

Menwile the other guys were still there and soldier and mareo loked up and the sky to say "that was a tall flight." said solder and mareo agrees. "but i can help " replies soldier "becade my fight is so skill that I have found the choiuce to this problem" and then he and mario and scout and heavy and medic and marios go-cart with snioper in marios gocart al cloistear arone the Solider who pulls out his rocket laucer and rocklrt jimps everyone there into the sky with one roket from maximum combo. "HORaY " says heavy with rusion but then he falls off becasue on how he was so fat and had a huge gun that he didn ot put away which is why they wont let you pring those to airline because it crash the plane and also you could shot someone. He lands and says aw no as eberyone else jumps away on sodlier's rooket junp.

They juump so high that the break through the world and land in another world whee spehiroth thad meteored from from the sky but not whare he was no because they didn't know where he was now. "wowh" say scout in comvine between wow and woah for be so impressed because it was very nice nwe place they went to even better that the place that wis in the team fight areas. Then the grope sees a three guys walkeing up to them and they were having a sword and wone was wearing a big straw hate and his eyes full of hat and one was a guy with a bug robe and a horse that was a dfagon.

"helo says sowrd man i am boromoir and this is black mage and Lonny the seventh naxgul who did not want to anymore but is now black mage's cool bro but who are you guys?" "Me a Mario!" "i am sniper, matey and this one is medic and where did pyro go?" "bonk"says scout becuase aparently on the internet I saw that that's waht scout does. "we were chasing sephrioth to here bu then he metored into ankother dimesniom" supplies Lonny and mario says that spehiroth was with his fihgting and also the team and balck mage loks happy because he could shoot stouf. but then sad becuase he cantot right now. "this is the land of midle earth the home of the final fantasy and aols the first one" says broromir by way to expalin to them "but the big eveil has vanished and soined with more other big evil and it has much to finish".

"we ned to learn more abbot thi"s says the balck mage and scout also so they deicide to go and talk to the evles because elves always knew.

meanwhile in the place where sepifroth used to be but now wasn't the secret master sat and rhinks. "hmm he says" how to stop mario "you could kill him" says his bodygaudr gaint metal ddd from super smarsh borthers brawl but no says the secret master he is much more of a threat than any others in the group especially pryo because what hapened to that guy" "Why?" "I know because he was the one who beat me a very much time priod ago!" and the scret master snaps his fingers adn sumons his mifle earth spies who were metal legolas and a trio of metal bangaa and says "go over there and kill mario and bring me his hat so i can make sure he ded" "why the aht says metal legolas with a voce like fLint. "because if you tools mess it up then he wull come to me for his hat and i canme then kill him all for myself!!" he says with twice the normal amornt of excalim because he was so yell. so they left and the secret master who by the way was metal mario marios evil twin who was meal form the old super smash bothers when it has no suntildes. in the ditance pyro was watching because he had gotrn in andthet was what happenec to him, he says HMPH with shock and goes back to hide because he can't stop meal mareo all aloe.

again the team of good mets the elf king elrond who says "metal earth is atacking midel earth they have already captured elfs from their evil and it is your job to stop it"  
"one does not siply wlak into metal earth"says boromrir and elrond says "yes they do there are satirs but they were guarded by robots." "what do you sugest we do elrond hubard" syas Lony, amknig a pun but noone laughes. "you will be the fellowshop of go over there and into the metal earth and stop it"  
"that be the best felowship name ever " snuiper says and everyone agress ecept balck mage who was out to the left kiling a squirle with lihgting and laughing bacause he is not a very nice guy to amnicals.


	4. PART NEXT 00MARIOFAN4EVA00

tHe followship went and the aventure but ist a long hard to get to metal hearth. Mario got a hungry becase he didn’t get to fishinsh the picknick and hes kinda fat so he had a stomach. “ohh mammammia” he rumbled and looks is hinventory to see if he had a snack but didnt and he got more hunry. But isnent the rigte time to have a sack becaseu metal orcks witch is like orcs but metal so more evil they gat attack them!!! The shoot arrows and it lands boromilr “oww “and he lands on the dirt so hard and bload scrapes. “boromir!!” but they had to fights so they dont all die. Mario did a powblock which can break all enmimys and did a good damrage and it fells them over and tyhen solder rockentlusnch a whole lot of bunch but made of metal has high deffensce agaisnt blast “not so good” sondier complanes but then Mario had a mr softy and it softed them and then demoman came the sky like hero and blast them all onto olbvion and then they most was dead. “demoman but where” “I forgot me whisky” and they all had a laugh but then rembers that boromier was down. “oh no bormior” and he was almost black. “don’t worryes about me I get to die like hero” then medeic rememerds he was there “wait I can heal” but boromir left his breath an all the way black now.


	5. chapter fives by 0jedi234: The Defeats of Mettal Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also to added Star WArs

With had to bury boromir with Soldier's shovel and they had to continues with sad. It was hard time to hahve party member die but had to keep going to brotect the world of midiel Earth fro mthe powers of evil that metal. so they wwent going.

Until they got to Metal Earth! They goed inside and smimply walked in but something was wronge because one doesnt? Until the parties were a bush! Manies metal fighter with swords what looked like made of light wewe attack and surrond everone without much the flolowship can do but that didnot stop from trying.

"Say goodbya t your kneecaps chocklehead " sod Scoot and he roshes a metal guy with baseball bat but laser lightsabers killed him and metal laughed. "Ahrhaha "and the metal pointed lughtsavers at mario and fllewship and said to "come wiht us" and had no choices but to floowow but Mario had an extreme angered.

"SCOUT WARS MY FREIDN" and he charged at metal with hands of fire and melted metal guy with such a heat and Medic upercharged him so that he woldn't burn himsef of fire. and with attack from like Super SMash brothars Brawk mario attacked the metals and killed them but Scout as still dead and Mario had a great sad and so did the rost of the party even Black Mage.

"Wo can't lot his death be for nothing"s Demaman said and that was with resolvee that they go inside metal castle to fight the boss of Metal Eart. and it ewas General Grevious from like star Wars with many lightsaber and new armor of harder metal.  
"You are fools to come to figth mee" and genaral coughed like always but he leaped from throan like it was a trick! but everyan god our of th wya and black Mage casted scorge and goneral Gervious took a lot of damages from it with poison.  
"Agh but it isn't even over" and general gervais attacked Black mage with great attack but he didnt die because medic hoaled him . but He didn't have ubercharge so.

General grevious tried to fight mario with FOUR LIGHTASBRE ATTACK but mario ate fire Flower and used its power to survive a hit and then used uppercutpunch with knocked back Grevious and he hurt badly from pain right into Demoman's sticky trap! "Kablooie!" and Deoman detoanated the trap and Grevious flew into air and expladed.

"We stopped the Mital Earth threat" Scoldier said "but we lost many valuable fighters for our fight" and everyone had a sad but with opeful that ther deathes could be avengned.


	6. CHAPET SIX:

"Or rally had they now?" questuioed a secret voce from down behind where the felonship were. Then the dark moves arund and to the back you can see the faic of a metal man who is meal mario "ohn o metal mario says demonman.  
"Yes" replies metal mario with smorkling lok down to at the praty. "my bos battle was only the boss battle of the etnral boss to see tesibg your skills with a comabt, and you were spectacularly!" he jamps diwn from his spot and ladn s in fornt of them but all there is still schocked because he is so confidence.

Then like out fron nothing even through it wasr acultly behind them Gaint Metal Dedede hits the xnopher with a hamer and xniper goes to flying away bcause it was the chatge hammer with flames and such "BONK!" says dedeDe with sarcasm as he hits beut before his what he is is fly away, and then he flies away to suden sirprise. "With THIS DEDEDev to my sid nothing can be mor unbeastable then my big metal hords!" yells mettal Mario wqith a biggest smirk.

In where heavy was hevy was said because he fel of the rocket jump but he sees the metal scouts of metal mario and one of them this time is acutally scout but with big lightsaber in his chast. Heavy is confuse wgich is not hard to do mut knows that the metal guys are not good to he goes and cruses the hed of one of the banga like a grope. metal legolas turns and laugs but with grindy like buz saws and out from his bo comes thre arrows but only one hits heavy because heavy is so much anreg that it is just so muh evasion for him. But then scot comes froward with his basbal bat anc havy os many times over the head. "ScOUT NO!" he yells as he fals over and then when the last thee bangaa run in he cavs in the chests of two moe with his gnu fire from his mahicne gun. yet when they kil him and he stands up, he is a metal guy and says "now i am a metal guy and no longer heavy except for the heavy from being made out of metal" and metak legolas nods and starts metallizing al the gombas who were runing in fear but not fast enough.

Bacvk again where everone else was, the grop was much with rag because Dedede had steal the lones of scout who had beeen turned dead but they did not know also into a metal guy. Lonny who nobody else wrote about did they forget about him was hig in the sky on his magic and sees a big bunch arive form the far off diastance. "We will have toact fast he " notivces. to swwop down on the giant with his magic and in a large fight, but the rest are held back by the powers of metal group all excpet mario. "We have an unfinished busness to finish" says metal mario "and yu will be fighting me until you die or I conquer the panet" "but no both of those ways you win" "Yes bcease i can never lose this has been top long for that" and the two marios fight while lony Flights ddd and the others prepare for the group of other metal gyus.


	7. Chapter 7! By 00mariofan4eva00 (also the one before this was that was by cyberking098))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the, nextone where alot of thing hapesn!!

Metalmario and merio was at a strong fight, so eventlymached but metalmario is still strornger! “haha you cant win” but Mario had dettermiened! Then from nowhere the sky jumps sphrethiroth and land his srowd into metalmario chest and metalmario was black. “sephiroth but why did you save??” Mario was cunfusted “I didnt save you fool I want to have the satesfactory of that I killee you myself!” and mario was surpsised but sthill had to fihtg, for the saftey of ! but siphiroth was still even stonger then etalmario, this was no hope to win! Mario got agein cut by the sword, this time his head off. “hahaha now youre stronger figter has fellen, now bow to me or all die!” and they whole team was shocke and sad for mario died but still had fighthing spirit, but cant becase the whole wirld dies if they die, so they had to surendder.

Back mealnwhile at the deseter, where metalscout and metal legloss and heavye metal where at. They then went to metal earth, but to find theat now sephrost is in charge and stead of metalmario! “but I was alegence to metal mario, sephiroth is a coweard and I wiont bow to him,” and metal legosl charges to sephirtoh with a yell. “you croward wear is metalmario the true lordking?” “I killed him, he was weak, now bow” “but I wont bow to you” then yells arows at him but seprhtoth was so fast to miss them. Then in an epic turn the arrow went and sorphiroth shook a spell at the magic charge arrow and they cashed in the medair! The spear of litte went big until it went in the room and the whoele place got eruptee.sephirath laugted when legoalse body lays on the gound bleadeing. “I am youre master now metal minions now bow” and metalscout and metal heavey bowed and went by seprihoth side. “now I will take the throne and kiill the world with geostigma” and the black sicknes stats to spread in the life steam.

Marios sole was in the life stream becase he was dead and dead goes to the life stream and he saw how sephiroth put the geostigma sickenss in the life stream and he was so mad that he cant fight now becase his haed got stabbed off. “sephrisoth if I ever get alive I will kill you”” and he made his revenge to kill sperithoth onces and for all but cant beasue hes dead. But then boromier who is also dead and on life stream came him and say “mario I talke to god and he will help us” amd mario was shock and also helpful that god is on there side.


	8. CHAPAKTER 0jedi234 notes: without much to say but I rowte this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPAKTER 0jedi234 notes: without much to say but I rowte this

Maeta Heavy and Metal Scout took Medic and Demoman and BBlack mage and Soldier and tock their weapons and locked them a cage without their wapons. Sniper had die from Dedede impact whin Medic couldn't heal him from damages dring the events and also Mario die from sepiroth nd Boromir and Scout had dide and heavy was metlaand everyong had great hopeless

"It is now too much for us to win " Soldier was sad

"Mmmmph" pyro agreed

"What pyro" and Medic took surprise at events "Whored you come form?"  
"Mphpha" and Pyro was there  
"oyu have to unlolck the prison gates" Black Mage told thay ascaped from the prison and went to go hide and Medic hecretly had a plam

"I have idea vbut we need Enginare for this to work and he is back in Teurfort hagning out with spy an we are at metal Earth. How to do">""

"I'm help: said anothe rprisone rand the Felowlship lohked over at the other cell gate and it was a person in a jumpsit orange and a white cloth and she said that her name "I'm Chelle" and it was Chelle

"How can we strusts you during fight to not turn on s?" Soldier didn't know

"I kidnamped here too when I treid to stop the Metal Earth threot a long times aog and i want to help but I need to be free and also need my protal gon"  
"I think is good" sad Demoman ad others agreed so they let Chelle out and everyona gog their weapon back

"Me bottle o scrumpy" and Demoman drank f

"Okay now to use hte portal" and Chelle opened portal in floor and usea Sniperas Sniper rofle to aim her portal gun all the way at Teufort and opened another portal there a distance away and Nginggear was confuse at the technology

"This is tarnation?" and confused so he looked in and saw Soldier and Medic and Demoman and Pyro with Black mage and CHelle .

"Engie is your help I ned to stop the Metal EArth from stopping us" "Oh not Meatl Aerth I will do what ai need to do"

Engie came throgh portal and so did Spy because he had what do to and they go down big hall way and come to a circle room and Chell made hasp and got scare

"Oh it is you" and GLADOS was at center of room look at them "and you borgt friends to make science with how consididate"

"No we will not to d your sciencees" an Soldier shoot a rocket and Black Mge shoot magic and Demoman shot gernad and Pyro use flar gun and engie shotgun and meduc did heals but nothing happened and Glados laughed noise. "ha hah ha I have been upgarded with metal from the Metal earth so now I can't be damaged by weapons"

"Now what to do" and Egnie had no ideas  
"Now pumping the nerve gasAAAAAAA" and GLADOS screamed all of a sudan and sparking and sudenly stopped and Spy was behind with electrospapper and said "gentlemen"

"Spy saved us" and everyone was glad Spy came with "Spy haw did you defeat that invincible monster" Chelle asked  
"It was easy with my electro sapper"

"Engie with these machine make the dvice that can turn people who are metala back into people"

And engie had to thought. "That can be hard but it can be dome"


End file.
